


Take It Out On Me!

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, From Sex to Love, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Older Derek Hale, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spooning, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wet Stiles Stilinski, love aiffar, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What he do this time?” Derek dared the younger male to lie to him, folding his arms into his chest; he leaned back against the wall.<br/>“Hot did you know?” Stiles answered Derek’s question with a question.<br/>“I always know anytime time you show up at my door, pass all clock that he must of really pissed you off.”<br/>“Deacon and I got into it again, and I – I just needed to get away for a little bit.” Stiles’ voice filled with sadness.<br/>“You’re soaked. Baby come on in and takes off your coat. “Derek stepped aside letting his lover in.<br/>Right then Derek knew this thing he started with Stiles, this love affair was going to destroy him, because he really did love Stiles but knew he could get into trouble because he’s 23 and his lover is only 16 and his feelings were only growing stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> song fic i used some lyrics from a song called take it out on me, also derek will be 23 and Stiles is 16

 

 

It was a little after midnight when the sound of a loud pounding on his front door, woke him from a dead sleep.  - Not even bothering to put on any pants, only being in his boxer briefs and black t-shirt. 

Palming at his eyes ridding from the hard yellow crust, that lived in the corner of them, Derek climbed out of bed shuffling through his large living room, making his way to the door. 

 

Sliding it open his eyebrows furrowed in surprised to see a soaking wringing wet Stiles’ standing on his doorstep. 

 

“What he do this time?” Derek stanced himself in front of the wet boy, daring him to lie. 

 

“How, how did you know?” Stiles’ answered Derek’s question with another. 

 

“I always know, anytime you show up at my door past 11 o'clock, that he must of really pissed you off.”  Derek answered as he folded his arms into his chest, leaning against the wall. 

 

“Deacon and i got into it again, I just needed to get away for a little while.” his voice filled with sadness. 

 

“You’re soaked. Baby come on in and take off your coat. “ the alpha stepped aside allowing is lover in. 

 

Pusing by the his alpha Stiles shuffled further inside to the living room, lifting his arms above his head; he shedded off the wet gray and blue hoodie let laid upon his body.  - not being able to help himself Derek glanced over to where Stiles stood, seeing his was barebacked. 

 

Raising his eyebrows once more he pushed himself off the wall, wrapping his arms around the cold, wet, shirtless teen.  “Want a shirt?” Derek  softly whispered against his skin. 

 

“I was gonna call, instead of just showing up; but he.” Stiles shook his head sighing knowing Derek didn’t want to hear his home problems with his boyfreind. 

 

“Finish that comment, he did what Stiles?” the alpha whispered again burying his head into the crock of Stiles neck. 

 

“He broke my phone.” 

“Yeah, you know anytime you need to come over you can, baby you don’t have to call. Even if it’s in the middle of the night, it will be fine. “

 

“It got really bad this time Derek, he just wouldn’t stop.”  Stiles began to cry. 

 

“Hey, hey i’m here, you always have a shoulder to lean on, when things go bad. When you hit your breaking point; i’m always here for you.” The alpha ran his hand up and down his lover’s back, trying to sooth him. When he suddenly winced, jerked in like he was pain. - pulling back from him Derek looked to the younger male, as to question his wincing. 

 

“You’ve been crying, why?” Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes, he could tell his lover had been upset and crying for quite some time; due to his face being red and puffy, swelled. He didn’t even need his alpha instincts to tell. 

 

“Because he accused me of being with you, I mean i know it’s true about us but; Der I think he knows about us.”  hanging his head Stiles’ turned to walk away before Derek could notice much more. 

 

Derek softly gasped when something under the dimmed lights caught his eye; reaching his hand out he quickly gripped the younger male’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

“What in the living hell is that?” Derek voice being a bit high pitched, like roar pitched. - Derek pulled Stiles’ back to him, turning him so they were face to face.  

 

“What?” Stiles’ tried to play it off like he didn’t know what Derek was talking about. 

 

“That!” The alpha pointed to the black and purple bruise that covered his upper forearm and shoulder. 

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. “Stiles’ jerked away from his lover. 

 

“My ass it’s nothing; you’re not fine, Stiles look at you.” Derek growled to his high school lover. 

 

“Really Derek, it’s nothing.” Stiles’ lied again. 

 

“Don’t lie to me baby, i can tell you’ve been crying. You left there for a reason, and here you are with me.” 

 

“I told you, he knows about us.” 

 

“Why do you stay with him? Why do you let him do this to you?” Derek knees became weak at Seeing his lover hurt and weak. “ 

 

“I don’t know, i just i can’t explain it. I guess because i love him.” 

 

Cocking his head to the side the alpha takes a step back from him, placing his hands upon the younger male’s hips he began walking Stiles backwards towards the wall. 

 

“You call that love? You call him hitting you and hurting you love Stiles?”  and with a swift quick shove Stiles’ back it the wall. - licking his lips Derek took Stiles in his very own. 

 

The kiss was long and hard, only breaking when the need to breath was present. 

 

“That, what i just did; that is love Stiles. I thought we talked about this already?” 

 

“We did, i know we did Der, but how are you feeling about being the other man in my life?” 

 

“As long as you’re happy and safe baby i’ll play that role, i’ll be whatever it is you want me to be. I don’t want to be the other man; but if that’s what it takes, just to be with you then it is what is.” 

 

“That’s the problem Der, you’re so willing to let me have my cake and eat it too, i don’t want that.” 

 

“Then tell me, tell me what it is that you want.” 

 

“I want more, i want more out of this; out of us.” Stiles’ eyes softened just a bit. 

 

“Then why don’t you just leave him, if you want this, us so bad then it shouldn’t be that hard. “ Derek wrapped his arms around his shirtless teen again softly pressing his lips to his bare flesh.

 

“I told you, please don’t make me say it again.” 

 

“I know something that will cheer you up.” The alpha whispers in between wet kisses. - Sliding his large hands up the high school boy’s arms, he cupped his face locking their lips together once more. Brushing his tongue over Stiles’ bottom lip begging for entrance. 

 

Feeling a tingle in his legs, knees Stiles knew Derek had him right where he needed him to be, his breath hitching in his chest at how gentle Derek was. 

He tried to fight the feeling knowing that cheating on Deacon with the alpha was wrong, like he had so many times before, but he just couldn’t fight it; not after everything he had put him through, and not just tonight.  

 

Slowly giving in to Derek’s temptation Stiles’ let go of all the wrongdoing, not be able to resist his lover  anylonger he slide his hand up under the alpha’s shirt.  Where he could feel Derek’s muscled bound body. 

 

He did this while Derek shifted his hand to his waist band, pulling their bodies closer, the alpha needed more, he needed to feel closer to Stiles. 

 

Lust filled both their eyes as the sweat began to bead, drip, roll off their bodies.- because they had never went all the way before, Stiles would always stop it before it went that far. But tonight they both can it feel, need it to go further than it ever has. 

 

Sacred that he might take a wrong turn and completely turn the alpha off, Stiles’ begins shaking, with only have little experience in the department, but it was a risk he was more than willing to take. Because he wants Derek more than anything at this point. 

 

Gripping the hem of the t-shirt Derek crossed his arms above his head, so he could remove it. Exposing his naked, chiseled, rock hard, torso to his lover. 

 

Seeing his 2nd boyfriend half naked made his dick hard, in which the alpha took note of, when he palmed at the younger boy through his jeans earning himself a high pitched moan from him. 

 

“Ugh fuck Derek!” 

“You like that huh?” Derek loved pleasing Stiles’ when he had the chance. - lifting his head from the boy’s shoulder he looked into his glossy brown eyes. Trailing kisses from his jawline down to his stomach. 

 

Derek kneeled in front of him where he stopped for just a minute, wanting Stiles to feel like it was just a tease. That was until the alpha slowly slid his jeans down his lower body. 

Where he let Stiles’ throbbing cock sprang out and smack himself right in the face. 

 

Licking a thick strip up the base of the boy’s cock, Derek swirled his own tongue around the slit of it, full on knowing that was his lover’s sweet spot.  

 

Wetting his lips Stiles’ knew this was going to be a painful, pleasurable, blissful night; one he would never forget, because tonight he was going all the way with the alpha. 

 

Resting the back of his head on the wall behind him, he watched as Derek took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

 

Derek sucked on the just the tip hard and fast, hearing small moans escape his lover’s throat. Making the alpha slow his pace. The taste of Stiles’ pre- cum on his tongue made him crazy. 

 

Running his hand up Stiles’ legs and around to his ass, he pinched him hard. 

 

“Baby please!” Stiles’ moaned out running his fingers through the alpha’s hair. “Der, Baby please.” 

 

Derek sucked the rest of Stiles’ cock into his mouth and down his throat, until the erg for more took over his weakened body.  

 

Standing up Derek strips out of his boxers, wrapping his long, thick fingers around his own cock. Pumping it as hard, he squeezed it just a bit. 

 

“god,Stiles’ I need to your lips around my dick.”  a small moan escaped the alpha’s throat. 

Still pumping his cock Derek laced his other hand with Stiles’  leading him to the bedroom. 

Once in the room Derek kicked the door shut behind him, and playfully tossed his lover down on the bed. 

Placing a knee on either side of his head shoved his dick into his boyfriend's mouth. 

“you wanna suck this dick baby?” Derek let 

 

“hmm umm!” stiles moaned around the alpha’s cock. 

Which only caused Derek to pull out of his mouth. 

Derek snatched the lube up off the table, he slicked himself following with Stiles, tight ring of muscle.

 

He Entered the younger male slowly with only the tip of his cock,  not wanting to hurt him. 

And with a couple more thrust Derek pushed all the way in, hearing Stiles gasp in pain. 

 

The alpha pressed his lips to nape of his lovers neck. “Shh, it's okay baby relax!”

 

Not long after his Stiles’ pain turned into pleasure, as Derek throttled his prostate: slamming in and out of  over and over again, as hard as he could.

 

“Baby I'm gonna cum!” Stiles screams knowing the feeling when he close . 

 

Leaning down he roughly took his lips in his own,as he thruster harder and faster inside Stiles young ass. 

 

“Stiles baby, I'm gonna cum!”Derek moaned out warning him before hand.

Derek’s body jerked with pleasure as he shot his seed inside him.

Losing his balance Derek falls down on top of Stiles. 

Kissing his shoulder he found the strength to roll off and into the empty side of the bed.  

Panting Derek tries to catch his breath before talking, as this being the best fuck he'd ever had. 

Once catching his breath Derek flips upright on his side, reaching his hand out for his lover; wanting to feel his naked body close to his own. 

 

Pulling him close and tight into his chest, so close his cock was right in lover ass. 

Both of them almost asleep the alpha pressed a small dry kiss to the back of Stiles neck, as he let those three little word escape his lips.  Which he fully heartedly meant.

“I love you Stiles.”

 

Right then Derek knew this thing, this love affair he started with Stiles was going to destroy him, because really did love him but knew it could get him into trouble, if we're ever to get out. With him big so much older his age being 23 and his lover only being 16. He just couldn't help himself knowing his feeling were growing stronger.


	2. Deacon

Later that morning Stiles’ woke to find himself curled up in bed with his alpha. “Ugh shit.” Stiles sighed as a pounding in his head began to throb.  Lifting the blanket from his body he noticed not only himself but Derek was naked too.

 

Crawling out of the bed he shuffled over to the dresser, where Derek kept his shorts and shirt; grabbing out a pair of black and red basketball shorts following a with black v-neck t-shirt he tossed them on over his body.  

 

Stiles jerked as the shirt rubbed the side of his neck and shoulder. “ This can’t be good.” Stiles mumbled to himself. 

 

He quickly took the mirror in the bathroom where he seen not only the suck marks the much larger man left but the bruise from Deacon. 

 

“Damn it, Stiles.”  he shouted out loud. 

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Derek murmur into the back of his lover’s neck, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. 

 

“Did you? Leave these.” Stiles glanced up in the mirror once more looking at Derek. 

 

“Those yes, that no. he did.” Derek pointed to the different marks. 

 

“I can’t go home like this. “ 

 

“Why? Be honest with him Stiles, tell him how you feel.” 

 

“You don’t understand Der, he will.” 

 

“He will what? Hit you because he hasn’t done that already, hurt you? Because he hasn’t done that either.” Derek huffed. 

 

“Because if he doesn’t already know, he will now!” Stiles shouted at his alpha. 

 

Taking a step back Derek’s eyes filled with hurt at Stiles shouting at him, for what they had done; like he was the only one who was in on it. 

 

“Why are fucking yelling at me? I didn’t get you like this on my own you know!” Derek roared back. 

 

“You know better than to leave marks Derek. I told you that when all this started.” 

 

“So what, you wanted this.” 

 

“Okay but i wasn’t in the state of mind to.” 

 

“Wait a fucking minute, you’re blaming me? you came to me last night remember?” 

 

“Yes i came to you, but you started it.” 

 

“What are you five? I guess i’m wrong i shouldn’t loved you then right, maybe if i hit you, smacked you around just a little bit; that would be better right.” Derek growled with anger. 

 

Hanging his head Derek turned his back to his lover, walking away; he was done fighting with Stiles over them going all the way and having sex, done with fighting about Deacon. 

 

He just made it to the kitchen when a another loud pounding on his door rung his ears, but right at this very moment he couldn’t give two shits who was at the door. 

 

But the banging only got louder as the hits got harder, pissing the alpha off even more, shuffling to the door he slide it open. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Derek kinked his eyebrows. 

 

“Hey, um the name Deacon, i’m looking for Stiles.” the dark haired guy spoke. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted through the loft. 

 

With his hands tucked into his shorts he instantly appeared in the living room at hearing his alpha’s voice.  

 

“Der, I’m sorry but.” 

 

“Door!” Derek barked cutting his lover off before he could say much more. 

 

Tearing his gaze from the alpha he looked to the door, where he seen his boyfriend Standing. Pulling one hand from his shorts Stiles rubbed his face.  “Hey!” 

 

“You didn’t come home last night.” Deacon took a step inside the loft. 

 

“Yeah, i umm kinda crashed here.” 

 

“I See that. So, is this him? Derek?” Deacon smirked at Stiles. 

 

“So what’s up?” Stiles glanced over his shoulder to the alpha, seeing that Derek was in his protective stance, watching Deacon’s every move. 

 

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean you left last night; and here it is after 9 and you Still wasn’t home. “

 

“I didn’t go to bed until like five this morning, i just got up. Ask him.” Stiles pointed to the alpha, knowing Derek would cover for him. 

 

But Derek didn’t open his mouth, with being too far gone from watching Deacon with Stiles and listening to their heart beats. 

 

“Those aren’t your clothes.” Deacon growled taking another step towards Stiles, making him back away and keep his distance. 

 

Stiles knew he couldn’t let Deacon get to close or he would see the marks Derek had left upon his flesh, scared that he might just flip out and hit him again. 

 

“I know, mine were; wet. “ 

 

“So are they his.” the black haired guy pointed to Derek again. 

 

“Yeah, let me borrow them.” 

 

  
“Why?” Deacon voice was a bit louder this time. Alreating Derek. 

 

“Didn’t he just tell you his were wet Deacon?” that’s your name right.” Derek walked close up behind Stiles. 

 

“No one asked you!” the boyfriend glared to Derek. 

 

“Deacon please don’t do this.” Stiles began to plead. 

 

“Shut up Stiles.” Deacon balled his hand into a fist. 

 

Rounding Stiles,Derek stepped in between the two younger males, because he be damned if this guy thought he was laying a hand on him in his house. 

 

“So tell me Deacon, how you even find Stiles?” 

 

“A friend of a friend. “ 

 

“And what friend is that?”  Derek stanced again. 

 

“Scott i think his name was.” Deacon smirked up at Derek. 

“That’s funny because none knew Stiles was here, but me.” 

  
  


Stiles could see things between his two lover were getting heated, Derek was getting heated; he was at the point to flip and tear Deacon’s head off. Stepping out from behind the older male Stiles stood face to face with Deacon. 

 

Completely forgetting about the marks the alpha had left hours before, he threw his hands in the air Stiles shouted. 

 

“Both of you Stop; Deacon go home.” 

 

“I’m not leaving without you.” 

 

“I’ll be home later, we can talk; please just go.” Stiles turned to look at Derek as to say sorry, when his face was suddenly snatched. 

 

“The fuck are those?” Deacon barked. 

 

“Nothing,” 

 

“I’m sure you can figure it out there smart guy.” Derek pulled Stiles into his still naked chest. 

 

“They better fuckin not be what i think they are; Stiles.” Deacon face turned fire red. 

 

“Oh they are. What are you going to do about it?” Derek leaned down kissing Stiles on the neck, matching his lips, teeth to the very marks. 

 

“Stiles!” Deacon shouted as he once again got closer to Stiles, snatching him by the arm. 

 

“Let go of me D.” about that time Deacon’s fist collided with Stiles’ jaw. 

 

Blood dripped from his mouth into the floor , the sting of the impact made Stiles’ eyes fill with tears. 

 

“I fuckin knew it, see i said you were fuckin this guy.” Deacon raised his hand to hit Stiles’ again but Derek caught it midair. 

 

“Back the fuck up asshole.” Derek’s eyes flashed red, his voice roared through his loft. 

 

“Or what?” 

 

“Touch him again and i’ll show you.”  Derek stepped up in front the high school boy himself. 

 

“Derek please just let it be.” Stiles begged, pleaded, cried. 

 

“Fuck him Stiles.” 

 

“He’s done that princess. And liked it. “ 

 

“Yeah well he didn’t like your dick as much as he liked mine, now did he. Let me ask you something; did he ever eat your cum? Because has mine.” 

 

“Don’t push me fucker.” 

 

“Has he ever let you dick fuck him so far in his ass that he cummed screaming your name, he has with me. I nailed that ass good; tell him Stiles.”  Derek turned to look at his high school lover. 

 

“Deacon Don’t.” Stiles shouted. Right than Deacon nailed Derek in the jaw. 

  
Ejecting his claws Derek shoved Deacon across the room, making him land flat on his ass.  

 


	3. Decision's

 

Deacon stood wiping the blood from his bottom lip, due to it bleeding from biting it on the way down. 

 

“You're going to pay for that.” Deacon hissed at the alpha. Deacon turned around going out the door. 

 

“And you, I’ll deal with you later. “ He pointed to Stiles’ before disappearing. 

 

As soon as Stiles felt it was safe, he shuffled over to the door sliding it shut with his hand tucked back inside his shorts, he leaned against it. 

 

“You are an idiot?” 

 

“I’m glad you feel that way, Stiles.”  Derek started for his room, walking away from Stiles again.

 

“Derek, do not realize you can get into trouble? That was dumb admitting we slept together.” 

 

“For what, he has prove it was me.” Derek hissed. 

 

“You openly admitted we had sex, we were together. Or did you forget you kissed my neck Derek! Your mouth matches the marks.” 

 

“You don’t get it Stiles, i don’t care.” 

 

“I do, i don’t wanna see you in jail Derek. Why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut. I would dealt with him.” 

 

Derek turned back to look at busted up Stiles, shuffling his feet he made it about half over to Stiles. 

 

“And how’s that? Letting him beat your ass, you’re scared of him.” the alpha barked. 

 

“I’m not scared of him, i can handle my own. “  Stiles voice being angry, hurt.

“Than go baby, if that’s what you want then go home. Go be with him.” Derek was done at this point, he couldn’t take anymore. - so he walked off heading to his room. 

 

The room where he had made love to Stiles, or least that’s what he thought it was; but maybe it was a quick fuck. Dropping down on the bed, he looked up to the ceiling. 

 

Of course he was hurt, but as well done with Stiles’ games, either he wanted him or Deacon. He couldn’t keep hiding them anylonger. 

 

Derek sat up in bed as he heard the door slide open and close again, the loft was quiet again rid of Stiles’ voice, rid of their yelling back and forth. 

 

Now he felt bad, all because he hit his breaking point and sent Stiles home; back to the guy who hurt him, abused him. But how could protect and him if Stiles wasn’t willing to let him. 

 

Derek curled into his blanket as he laid back down on the bed, wanting nothing more than to hold his high school lover and tell him he was sorry, but he wasn’t about to break that easy and chase behind him. 

 

Derek knew they needed they space, and that Stiles needed to make his own decision about who he wanted, and if he were to chase after him that it wouldn’t do him any good. At least not now anyway.

 

Hours passed as Derek fell asleep, and Stiles leaving go anywhere but there, at this very moment. 

 

Because things between them was just to heated and they wouldn’t do anything but fight and that was the last thing either one of them wanted. 

 

Making it home Stiles walked through the door, where he seen Deacon sitting in  the living room. 

 

“Get out!” Deacon barked. 

 

“You can’t throw me out, i pay half the rent here.” 

 

“I said get out,” Deacon Stood throwing a glass bottle at Stiles. Shattering it as hit the floor. 

 

“ i will leave as soon as i get my things. “ he started for the their bedroom, when he was thrown to the ground. 

 

His clothes being ripped, pulled, snatched off him, only to reveal new marks that not even Stiles knew they were there. 

 

“How long Stiles?” 

 

“Get off me.” Stiles kicked at his boyfriend. 

 

“I should’ve knew, i suspected.” 

 

“I didn’t sleep with him Deacon.” Stiles yelled. Only to get kicked in the face.

 

“Stop fucking lying to me, he left marks all over you.” Deacon stood over top Stiles kicking him over and over in different parts of his body. 

 

“Deacon please stop.”  Stiles pleaded again. 

 

“You hurt me, and now i’m gonna show you how just i feel.” Deacon bent down punching on the younger boy. 

 

“ you must really have a thing for old men huh Stiles, just look at the pattern here . I’m 20 and he’s gotta be about 24. “ 

 

“We didn’t fuck, we only kissed on each other, please stop.” blood began to pour out of Stiles’ mouth, sides, above his eyes, nose. 

 

He just knew something was broke he just didn’t know what, at this point his whole body was going numb to the pain. 

 

Stiles swung back hitting deacon Hard enough to back up, so he could finally get up off the floor and fight back. - he was done being Deacon’s punching bag, done being abused over and over. 

 

He fought back until he finally knocked his boyfriend on his ass, knocking him out. Rushing he ran into the bedroom grabbing a bag, he tossed clothes and anything he needed inside it. 

 

Going into the bathroom he he snatched a rag off the towel rack, wetting he dapped it to his face.  When done he tossed his clothes, or Derek’s clothes back on over his body. 

 

Snatching his bag he rolled out the door, not even bothering to take his keys; Stiles began walking down the street when something hit him. 

 

He had just realized that he had nowhere to go but back to Derek’s loft unsure if he actually wanted to go back there tonight. 

  
  
  


Back at the loft, he sat his bag down on the floor, with Derek nowhere sight he took off for the room. 

 

Opening the door seeing the alpha curled up, he gently placed his hand on his side. “Hey.” 

 

“Hey!” Derek murmured back. 

 

Derek flipped from his side to his back, eyes still fully closed he reached his hand out to Stiles. 

 

“Where did you?” 

 

“Home!” was all Stiles said. 

 

“So why are you here then ?” 

 

“Because, i love you Derek.” 

 

“Look as much i love you being here, and i love you; but you need to chose Stiles, it’s either him or me. I can’t keep doing this.” Derek cracked his eyes open just a bit. 

 

“I did Derek, i made my Decision. “

 

“Is that why you’re here Stiles? To tell me you;ve chosen him.” Derek pulled his hand back from his lover. 

 

“Derek.” Stiles laid his hand upon the alpha’s chest. 

 

“Don’t. I get it just go already.” Derek pulled away, making Stiles hand slide off him into the bed. 

 

“Can we talk please?” 

 

“About what, you chose him Stiles.” Derek hissed.

“No! Derek i didn’t.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I’m here ain’t i? I’m right fucking here.” 

 

“That’s not tell me shit.” Derek sat fully up in the bed, but still hasn’t even tried to look at his lover. 

 

“I want you, why else would i be here Derek?” 

 

Derek snapped his head around hearing, feeling every bone in his neck pop and crack. “What?” he slowly looked at Stiles. 

  
“I chose you, now would you please just fucking look at me.” Stiles shouted.  


End file.
